


No Parachute

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sex, start of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: In the moment before they’d leaped from the rooftops, when Jessie had yanked them towards Cloud and Wedge, his face had been inches apart from Cloud’s. The desire to kiss him had sent a rush through him that rivaled the one he’d felt between the jump and the release of the parachute.
Relationships: Biggs/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	No Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished the game, but I started writing this early on in my play because I'm a shallow writer who wanted to see these two smash faces and I bet at least one other person out there feels the same way. This fic is dedicated to that one other person who is my soul mate, probably.

It was late when Biggs arrived at Cloud’s door, and he kept his fist hovering, poised to knock for a full minute as he considered and calculated all the ways this might play out. Cloud could kill him. For a moment, it seemed to be a very real possibility, maybe even the most likely scenario. It wasn’t, though. Not really. In reality, Cloud would scowl, cross his arms, or keep his face blank as he fixed those glittery blue eyes on Biggs and tell him to get the fuck out. 

Shame was plan E and one he could live with. Courage wasn’t the thing Biggs lacked. He knocked. 

Cloud was still wearing his usual black getup when he answered the door. “Biggs.” There was no inflection in his voice. No indication that he felt any kind of way about seeing Biggs standing there.

“Hope I didn’t wake you,” he said unevenly, knocked off-balance under Cloud’s wary, uninviting gaze. He’d prepared for that feeling as much as he could. Enough to keep him steady and steeled to ask for what he wanted. To offer what he thought Cloud might want too. 

“You didn’t,” said Cloud. 

“Can I come in?” Biggs asked. 

In the moment before they’d leaped from the rooftops, when Jessie had yanked them towards Cloud and Wedge, his face had been inches apart from Cloud’s. The desire to kiss him had sent a rush through him that rivaled the one he’d felt between the jump and the release of the parachute. 

He felt that rush again now as Cloud stepped to the side wordlessly, those bright, mako-laced eyes still wary. Stepping into the darkness of Cloud’s tiny, threadbare motel room felt a lot like jumping with no parachute to steady his descent. 

“What do you want, Biggs?” Cloud asked. 

“I thought after tonight, you might not want to be alone,” Biggs answered. This was part of the many scripts he’d played out in his head. The familiarity eased some of the tight nerves in his chest. 

He forced himself to keep his posture straight, for his hands to remain at his sides so he didn’t rub at the back of his neck or give away another nervous tick. Cloud had lingered on his doorstep for just a moment too long when he’d come to make sure Biggs had gotten home alright. If Biggs were a more impulsive man, he would have tugged Cloud inside right then and there. Instead, he’d let the night fall heavy around him, sweeping the area in front of his house to release some of the adrenaline that was still pumping through his veins as he considered and reconsidered how the rest of the night could play out. 

“Alone?” The words weren’t soft, but there was something vulnerable flickering across Cloud’s face. 

He stepped towards Cloud, heart hammering. Cloud stiffened, but he didn’t move away. Biggs was careful as he crowded into his personal space, as though approaching a feral Wrath Hound in the scrapyard. Cloud only let out a small, muffled sound that might have been surprise or protest before his hands came up to Biggs’ hips, not pushing him away, not pulling him closer either. 

He stayed perfectly, utterly still as Biggs brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Cloud let out a shaky breath against Biggs’ mouth, and it sent a wave of desire straight down Biggs’ spine. There were many things he could control about his body, but the way it responded to Cloud wasn’t one of them. 

After a brief moment, Cloud’s lips parted beneath him and he angled his head to the right so they could deepen the kiss, Biggs licking into his mouth and drawing a quiet but appreciative moan from Cloud. 

Biggs had accounted for this outcome. That even a deadly SOLIDER like Cloud might get lonely, might still want things like the rest of them. A warm body, release, the rush of being ached for the way Biggs was aching for Cloud now. 

Cloud pulled back and untied Biggs’ bandana, his hair falling in his face. The tenderness of the action and the subsequent way Cloud pulled him onto the bed undid Biggs. He tore off Cloud’s clothes, wanting to see all of him. Not wanting to risk anything cutting this moment short before he had the chance to see and touch. 

Cloud’s naked body was as dangerous and beautiful as Biggs had expected. Every inch of him a gift of tight, smooth muscle and power. His cock suited him—a proud, straight line straining towards his taut abs. He might have been able to keep his expression carefully controlled, but this gave his desire away. The truth of this made Biggs’ knees go weak, and he pulled Cloud to him, hands roaming across every inch of Cloud’s body. He felt reverent as his hands made their way down the corded muscles of Cloud’s back, coming to rest on the curve of his perfect ass that Biggs had been admiring that ass every chance he’d gotten during their mission. 

Cloud returned the touch with his strong hands mapping Biggs’ body. But he was tentative and there was a guarded vulnerability that he couldn’t hide in his eyes.

“You won’t hurt me,” Biggs told him when Cloud was finally inside of him and moving with crazy-making restraint. 

Cloud grunted, his thrusts still slow and measured. “I might.” 

“You won’t,” Biggs said, firm and sure as he dug his heels into Cloud’s ass. Cloud fucked into him harder then, fingers pressing into Biggs’ hips, bed creaking beneath them as he moved. 

And Biggs let his brain turn off, let everything go as he lost himself to the feeling of Cloud inside of him. Gave himself up to the dizzying, beautiful pleasure of getting exactly what he wanted. Of getting exactly what he needed.

Tonight had been one rush after the other, and for the second time in a very short space of time, he let himself feel the sensation of plummeting from great and dangerous heights.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Cloud said. They were lying in bed together and he seemed content to let Biggs stay even though the bed really was too small for them to sleep comfortably together. Lights from the slums and from the highest, brightest points of Wall Market filtered in through the window, casting Cloud’s face in shadow. Biggs could see that Cloud was staring up at the ceiling. 

Biggs raised an eyebrow even though Cloud wasn’t looking at him. “Really? A SOLIDER like you didn’t pick up on the way I was looking at you?” 

“I did. Just wouldn’t have expected you to do anything about it.” 

“I saw you looking back.” 

Cloud didn’t say anything, just waited. 

Biggs sighed. “And I considered many, many possible different outcomes. The potential rewards outweighed the risks.” 

“I could have killed you,” Cloud pointed out. “Seems like a pretty big risk.” 

“Nah. You act like you’ve got nothing to lose, but something tells me even if I wasn’t a friend of Tifa’s, you wouldn’t bother murdering me just because I made a pass at you.” 

Cloud made another one of his inscrutable sounds that were often caught somewhere between being a gasp or a sigh or a grunt. Biggs would never tell Cloud this, but he found those sounds endearing. He rolled on top of Cloud, another calculated risk, and kissed him for a while, pleased when Cloud pulled him closer and kissed him back. 

There was no intent behind the kissing, Biggs just wasn’t sure whether he would get another chance to express the odd tenderness he felt towards Cloud and he wasn’t going to let this night go to waste. His planning and calculations could only take him so far. Their lives were full of too much unpredictability and risk. 

“I think we’ll probably be seeing you on more missions,” he said, their faces still close enough together that they were sharing air. 

Cloud made a sound that could have been a laugh or a sigh, maybe a bit of both. “Wouldn’t bet on that. Barrett’s not the biggest fan of me.” 

“We can work on him.” 

Cloud shrugged, Biggs, still lying half on top of Cloud, felt it more than saw it. 

Biggs shifted and propped himself up on his elbow, tried to keep the hope out of his voice when he said, “You’ll be sticking around for a while, though, right? I mean, Wedge and I did spread the word about your mercenary services.” 

Cloud’s eyes shone through the darkness, a trick of the light that sent a bolt of longing and hope straight through Biggs' heart. 

Cloud looked at him for a long while. “Yeah, I’ll be sticking around.” 

Biggs got the feeling then that he might be in over his head. That when it came to Cloud he might have to step over the edge with or without a parachute to catch him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


End file.
